Like Any Normal Day
by Fringetreeart
Summary: After some Cortexiphan related incidents set after 4x21...what I thought 4x22 would be Olivia shares some IMPORTANT news with Peter.
1. Some Important News

**Like Any Normal Day**

It had been another long day, filled with hours upon hours of paper work. Everyone feeling miserable because the other side was very much missed. Their allies gone for good, along with Lincoln. How he was already missed, although it had only been one day. The bridge was permanently closed forever. And yet, despite that fact, there were still earthquakes going on, although not as strong as before. They were more like mini quakes. Probably the aftermath of when they were started.

The fact is, she had been experiencing a lot of mild nausea all day and unintentionally making the lights flicker on her own. As her stress levels increased, the more the lights flickered and the more electronic devices kept shutting themselves down. At one point it got so bad, that the main office thought they might be experiencing an electrical circuit malfunction, and sent everyone home, so that they could fix the problem right away. As everyone was leaving, Broyles called up the building's security and requested some electricians come check out the problem as fast as possible. Suddenly, the lights had gone out, and all power lines were down. Peter had been there with Olivia sorting out the paper work when it happened. She had been indifferent to what was going on around them. And by the blank, but very intensified concentrated look on her face, he could tell that she was the cause of it. Thankfully, Walter and Astrid were still at the lab running some diagnostics on the previous days' events.

He had pulled her out of the FBI building as fast as he could before she could cause any more damage. She was almost limp. He was half dragging, half carrying her. As soon he got her outside, she instantly came back to earth. He didn't say a word. Instead, he helped her into the car and he drove them to her apartment. When they got into the apartment, he sat her down on the couch and pulled up a chair and sat across from her. Their knees against one another, her hands safely enveloped in his. The orange sherbet wall around them looking gloomy with the low dimmed ceiling lights.

It was late and the darkness outside was adding to the ever-growing anxiousness. The streets were empty, except for the occasional passing car. The silence in the room was deafening.

Peter gazed straight into her glassy green eyes, worry written all over his face. But of course Olivia couldn't see that. She was staring at the floor.

Olivia had so much to say to him, and she didn't even know where to start. But she knew that she could take her time, because he would always be there to wait for her.

"I don't know what's happening to me- what I'm becoming. I've got this power inside me, and it terrifies me because I don't understand it", she said finally, looking up and locking eyes with him, a bit dazed.

"I-I don't know what happened today, Peter. And I'm scared that I can't control it, that it'll happen again. What if I had hurt people? I don't know what"-

"Olivia, he cut her off swiftly, I don't understand it anymore than you do. But it's obvious that something is troubling you. I've never seen you do that unintentionally, you were really… out of it in there". He paused briefly, "Are you ok?"

She just looked into his ocean blue eyes, drowning in them. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She avoided the question.

"Peter, what if Nick Lane was right? What if there is a war coming? I think I'm supposed to somehow stop it, with this power that I have. But I don't know how. I-I can't control it anymore". She had lost all control of her emotions and let the tears run down her face.

Peter's hands moved away from Olivia's then. One hand to wipe away her tears, while the other cupped her wet face.

"Olivia, what ever you do, I will always, ALWAYS be here by your side. I won't let anything happen to you. I will not lose you again Olivia", he said in the most loving but sincere way.

She dropped her head into his hands, finding comfort and safety.

He got up to sit down right next to her, holding her against him in his strong arms, shielding her from imaginary danger. She rested her head onto his chest, breathing in his scent that she has called "home" for her herself. She closed her eyes.

One last tear rolled down her glistening face.

"Peter...", She said in a half whisper.

"Mhhmm", he mumbled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm pregnant".

She felt his body become tense around her, his grip on her still very tight. She pulled her head away from his chest to look at him. Shock written all over his face as he looked back at her. Then a smile started to form from the corners of his mouth and turned into a full-toothed grin. She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him.

And for a moment, all was forgotten. There was no danger in the world. Time was frozen. Nothing else existed in that moment except for the two of them, in her apartment, kissing on the couch. Passionately.

Peter let himself fall back onto the couch, so that he was almost lying down, Olivia on top of him. Each exchanging a love so big, so important, so profound, that no one could possibly understand how deep the meaning goes.

His hands, bringing her head closer to his lips, almost eating her whole. Fingers, combing through her blonde hair as he did so. Her hands sliding through his short curly hair, holding his face. Their tongues, wrapping themselves around each other, tasting each other, feeling each other.

In all his wildest dreams, he never thought that this could actually happen to him. That he was going to be a father to a child that belonged to the both of them. To the woman of his dreams. To Olivia.

"Olivia, he breathed in between kisses, I- I love you".

She stopped kissing him to look into his eyes, "Not as much as I love you", she said with a playful smile.

"Oh really?", he said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Mhhmm", she said as she put her head back onto his chest, bringing up her left hand to rest it where his heart was beating wildly.

He let himself fall back down on the couch, resting his head on the soft cushioned armrest. He put his arms around her, compressing her into his shape, hugging her tightly. "No one could ever love someone more than the way I love you", he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled before drifting off into a deep, deep sleep. One that she hadn't had in a long time. He drifted off into a deep sleep too, knowing that she was safe there, in his arms. Her and their unborn child.


	2. Earthquakes and Cortexiphan

Peter was always worrying about her. She exerted herself too much. And now that she was carrying his child, carrying a life, he wanted to be sure that no harm came to her or the baby.

Everywhere she walked he would watch, anytime she would almost trip he would be there to catch her. He would protect her every step of the way, because she always seemed to find herself in trouble and always got hurt in one way or another. And he would not stand for so much as a scratch on her pale freckled skin. She was too precious now that she was pregnant. He couldn't bear to let any harm come to her, even if it was a small paper cut.

But he couldn't prevent the harm within her. Only physical harm. Olivia was scared for her child. Just a few mere weeks ago, she had made the whole FBI agency office's electrical system power down. She knew that there was still Cortexiphan in her system. And she was afraid of what it would do to her baby. And so was Peter.

Olivia had discussed this with Peter and they both agreed to let Walter test her. They hadn't shared their exciting news with anyone yet, preferring to keep it a secret until she reached the end of her first trimester. But as more time passed, the more and more they worried. The more she stressed about it, the more scared she got, and when Olivia gets scared and fears for the people she loves, the more powers she seems to display with Cortexiphan.

Finally, they couldn't keep it a secret anymore. She was at nine weeks and things were only getting worse. The night before had brought them both quite a bit of scares. What had started with a simple nightmare, had ended with a rather violent earthquake.

_She was asleep with Peter in bed. Peter turned over in his sleep to feel something wet around Olivia. He turned on the lamp beside his side of the bed. A huge puddle of light pink fluid revealed itself around Olivia's lower half. In a rush of panic he tried to wake her. Olivia woke up right away. She could see the worry written all over his face but could not understand why. She couldn't hear anything. She thought she had gone deaf. It wasn't until she sat up and looked at the sheets underneath her that she started to understand what was going on. She started to panic too. She could see Peter quickly getting out of bed and putting on some clothes. He dialed 9-1-1 and spoke fast. She saw fear and anxiety in his body language. _

_She was getting really sleepy and felt very light headed. Soon a wave of cramps took over her and she fell into unconsciousness. Blackness._

She had woken up with a start; her heart had sunk deep into her chest. She was gasping for air. Causing Peter to wake up suddenly and look at her with worried eyes.

"Olivia, what happened? Are you ok?" he asked in a frantic anxiousness.

Just then, the whole apartment had started shaking and the lights started flickering violently.

"Are- Are you doing that?" He yelled in mortal fear over all the movement going on around them.

"I-I don't know!" She yelled back wide-eyed, paralyzed with fear.

Peter quickly got out of bed and sped over to Olivia. He tried to get her out of the bed, but she wouldn't budge. She couldn't move.

Peter quickly ran over to the next room, opened the front door, grabbed a jacket, and ran back to Olivia. He put the coat over her shoulders, not bothering to argue with her limp body, picked her up swiftly and carried her out the front door, down the stairs, and outside in the bitter spring cold. The cold was quickly biting down on his skin. After all, he didn't bother getting a coat for himself and was still wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

All the neighbors of the apartment building had found themselves outside then. All wondering what in the world was going on. The fresh air and the early morning cold were enough to properly wake Olivia up from her half dazed self. Once she realized that she was in Peters' arms and what she was doing with her mind, she tried to calmed down. And earthquake stopped abruptly.

She looked up to see his deep blue eyes staring at her, very very alarmed. All she could do was look back into them and lean her head against his chest. His body, shivering from the cold.

He knew. He knew the Cortexiphan was stronger than ever in her system. It was becoming too dangerous.

His instincts had told him it was all right to go back inside. So he made his way back into the building. The neighbors, seeing him do so, contemplated that it was safe for them to go back inside too.

"Peter, you can put me down now" Olivia had said when they reached her apartment. And so he did, carefully.

She walked in and made her way to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He followed closely behind her, after closing and locking the front door.

Once he reached the bedroom, he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He just stared at Olivia, clearly very distressed at what had just happened.

"Olivia, we need to go get you checked out by Walter. This has to stop. I don't know what the effects of these incidents will do to you or the baby, but it's probably not good. What happened? What has you so scared?"

"Peter, she said so quietly that it was barely a whisper, I had a nightmare. That-that I lost the baby" She answered with foggy eyes.

He made his way over to her and sat down besides her, pulling her into his arms. She put her head against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Hhhuh, it's ok. You're gonna be fine, we're fine. I won't let anything happen to either of you" he said, comforting her.

She slept the rest of that night, in the strong embrace of his arms. Sleep for him on the other hand, had not come so easy. He was truly worried for her and for their baby. He didn't let it show, but it consumed his every thought. They had to get her help.

The very next morning, Peter had woken up very early, feeling a little uneasy. Something was off in the atmosphere of the bedroom. He decided to shake it off with a nice cold shower.

When he came back into the room, fully alert, he found Olivia seizing in the bed.

His pupils dilated with a newfound terror. He could not lose them. He didn't know how long she had been seizing but he acted fast.

He called the EMT's with lightning speed. He had just enough time to put on some clothes and make sure that she was in away from harms way and in a safe position before they arrived. They made it in five minutes. They quickly strapped her to a gurney and Peter followed the paramedics into the ambulance. On the ride to the hospital, Peter called Walter.

The phone rang twice before Walter picked up.

"Son, do you know how early it is? Luckily for you I was just making myself a concoction of-"

"Walter.. Walter stop talking for a second" He cut his father off briskly and paused.

"Son what is it?" Walter asked, worry evident in his tone.

Peter sighed, "Its Olivia…She's having a seizure. We're on our way to the Boston General Hospital right now in an ambulance…I think the Cortexiphan in her system has expended too much of her energy… She started an earthquake last night".

"Oh my. I don't think this will have caused her any significant har-" Walter started again.

"Walter, I think it did this time… Olivia's nine weeks pregnant… This isn't how I wanted you to find out." He said cutting off his father again, but this time his voice shaking.

"I'm on my way", Walter countered after what seemed like the worlds longest silence.

* * *

Please let me know what you guys think of Chapter 2! Go be some good Polivia shippers/lovers and review!


	3. Everything's Fine and Dandy

So much happened within the next 15 minutes, that Peter didn't even have enough time to scratch his head.

They had reached the hospital and still, Olivia had not stopped seizing. Peter had held onto her hand the whole ride there and refused to let go, even when they were disembarking her from the ambulance.

The paramedics had made good use of his presence by bombarding him with questions as they wheeled her through the "emergency only" entrance.

-Does she suffer from epilepsy?

"No"

-Has she suffered recent head trauma?

"No"

-Does she have any medical conditions?

"Not that I am aware of"

-Has she been experiencing any dizziness or mild headaches before she started seizing?

"No, I already told you, I got out of the shower and found her seizing on the bed!" Peter snapped back overwhelmed and frustrated.

Olivia was not responding to anything. There was nothing the paramedics could do except shock her heart and hope it would stop the seizing.

They rolled her into an ER room where three doctors swarmed in and started warming up the defibrillators. Everything was happening in a flash. Before Peter knew it, the defibrillators were ready.

"Clea-"

"WAIT! WAIT, STOP!, Peter yelled, grabbing the arms of the doctor with the defibrillators in his hands, SHE'S 9 WEEKS PREGNANT! THE CURRENT IS TOO STRONG, IT'LL KILL THE BABY!"

The doctor only gave him a disapproving look; his expression said "you couldn't have bothered to tell us this before hand?" But shook it off.

Instead he called over some nurses to get Peter out of the ER and to wait in the waiting room because he was in the way.

A few minutes after the nurses tugged and pulled him into the waiting room and attempted to try to calm him, Walter walked in with Astrid. His eyes searching the room for his son.

Astrid was the first one to spot him and directed Walters gaze to her pointed finger.

Once located, he quickly made his way over to him, dismissed the nurses, and sat down by his side and took his son's hand in his.

"It's going to be alright Peter. It's going to be ok."

"No its not Walter, I almost let them kill our baby. If I hadn't stopped the doctor, he would have shocked Olivia's heart and the baby's and the baby would have died. I….almost….. killed our baby…"Peter replied red faced and teary eyed.

"But you didn't. Now they know, and she's going to be fine Peter. Olivia is going to be fine, and so will the baby." Walter said, taking Peter into his arms and hugging his son. Peter dug his face into his fathers shoulder and cried.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Astrid walked off. She came back 10 minutes later with 3 coffees and a bouquet of assorted flowers for Peter to give to Olivia.

They had sat around for what seemed like an eternity when a doctor walked through the doors calling a "Mr. Bishop". Peter let go of his fathers' embrace, abruptly stood up, and cautiously walked over to the doctor, his father and Astrid right behind him.

"Mr. Bishop?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me…"

"Well, we have her stabilized and stopped her seizing. Her vitals are fine. She's lucky. Not many people who suffer such long seizures come out with nothing. They usually end up in a coma. She's resting in her room. She's going to be just fine." The doctor informed him, while looking down at the chart in her hand.

"And the baby?" Peter asked with worry clearly defined in his features.

"Just fine. Perfectly healthy" The doctor replied with a smile.

Peter released a huge sigh and replied, "Thank you so much, Dr…-?"

"Dr. Oliel, and you can go see her if you like, she's set up in room 214 B, just through the doors on your left" She added with another smile and walked away.

From behind, Walter put a comforting hand on Peters shoulder while Astrid walked up to him and gave him his coffee in one hand, and the bouquet in the other.

"See son, I told you, she's going to be just fine." Walter said walking up and now facing Peter.

"Thank you Walter…And thank you Astrid" Peter said looking at the both of them, but barely audible.

"You're welcome Peter…Anytime. We'll leave you to go see Olivia. We'll be right here if you need us." Astrid answered while giving Peter a slight push towards the doors.

* * *

Peter cautiously walked into the room and set the bouquet of flowers in a plastic vase sitting on a commode next to the door.

Then he made his way over to the bed and pulled up a chair. He took one of her warm hands in both of his and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful sleeping there on the small bed. Her form breathing in and out heavily, a sign of deep sleep. She barely showed pregnancy at all, but already had a natural glow to her.

At least she's comfortable, he thought before dozing off.

He woke up to a warm hand brushing the side of his face. He looked up a little groggy to see a pair of sparkling green eyes staring back at him.

She smiled, which caused him to smile back too.

"Thank god you're ok. Olivia I was so scare-" He started, but she cut him off by grazing her free hand over his lips.

"I'm fine Peter. We're ok." She answered back softly.

What she had said was so simple, but held such a powerful significance.

"Olivia… Once they discharge you, I would really like for Walter to test you. I don't know what the next incident will do to you or the baby. But I don't want to wait that long to find out. Promise me you'll let him test you." He said, a little worry evident in his tone.

"Okay, I promise". She replied with a tired smile.

She removed her hand from Peters and shifted her body over to the far side of the twin hospital bed and motioned for Peter to join her on it.

He got up and sat down next to her, putting one hand protectively on her lower abdomen and one hand up to her cheek. Her head was resting on the pillow, so he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I just want you to be alright, the both of you." He said once he pulled back and locked eyes with her once more.

"I will be, with you always looking out for me" She said sweetly.

He lay his head next to hers, and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes until they eventually dozed off once more.

* * *

So it's a cheezy ending, but hey, after the drama, they needed a little happy moment together so why not?

This was more of Polivia Fluff than anything else...I promise the next chapter will be more exciting :D

Now, go be some good people and review!


	4. Interpretation of Results

Two days later, they finally left the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep her there for an extra two days to just make sure everything was all right and that she wouldn't start seizing again. They also wanted to monitor the fetal heart rate and vitals.

Everything was doing just fine…on the outside. Peter still feared for Olivia. She may have appeared to be perfectly fine on the hospital screens and monitors but they couldn't measure the heavy drug coursing through her veins, pumping through heart, circulating in virtually every part of her body and perhaps in her baby too.

In the three days that Olivia spent at the hospital, Peter had barely left her side for more than an hour and a half. He had gone back to her apartment to pack a bag for the both of them, pick up her car, and had gone out once to buy some real food they could enjoy. After all, it was Friday, so they deserved a little better than hospital food. Saturday, she was discharged and was told to take it easy at home, not to do to many physically straining activities.

He had gone to see Astrid and Walter back in the waiting room shortly after his nap with Olivia on the bed. They had come in to see how she was doing and then Astrid had left to drive Walter home.

They were in the car on the way back to her apartment from the hospital. It was mid afternoon, and it was such a beautiful day. It was just warm enough to wear a light jacket. The windows of the car were rolled down slightly, letting a cool spring breeze flow through the small car. Olivia stared out the window at the fluffy white clouds in the light blue sky above. She seemed to be perfectly at peace, but if you were in her mind, it was anything but peaceful.

Olivia was scared too, she was terrified. Terrified that she might not be able to protect her child from her own body. She wanted to figure everything out as soon as possible. She didn't want to wait until it was too late.

"Peter, let's go to the lab." She stated, still staring up at the clouds.

"Now? But Olivia, don't you want to rest? You just got out of the hospital!" He replied in shock, taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

"Peter, I can't wait any longer. The longer we wait, the more of a risk there will be for our child. And besides, I rested for two days in the hospital, I'm fine now." She added, turning her head to look at him with reassuring eyes.

He sighed in defeat. He knew that he was not going to win this one.

"Just so you know, I totally disagree with this, and I want what's best for you. And you need to rest. But I don't want to argue with you, and I want our child to be safe." He added before he turned the car around and headed to the lab.

Once at the lab, Walter had Olivia sit on a stool and have Astrid draw some blood, while he and Peter set up some equipment that would analyze and synthesize her blood. There were a bunch of rubber tubes connected to beakers and Erlenmeyer's; the whole system took up an entire lab table.

Once four tubes of blood had been filled, Walter began his tests. With Walters consent, Peter had brought Olivia to his room in the back and had her lie on the bed and rest while Walter worked.

It took 30 minutes for Walter to deduce just how much Cortexiphan was in her system. He sent Astrid to retrieve them from the back room. Once everyone was all set up on some stools and chairs around Walter, he began to speak.

"According to my tests, Olivia has a significant amount of Cortexiphan flowing through her blood." He began.

"How much is significant, Walter?" Peter asked concerned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I was able to do a white blood cell count from one of the tubes, and lets just say that she has more synthesized Cortexiphan in one tube of blood than white blood cells in that same tube. And I checked it for all the tubes of blood. Same result. Needless to say, the quantity of this drug is stronger than her immune system."

"Oh god." Was all that managed to come out of Olivia's mouth. Peter had grabbed onto her hand and held it tight.

"What does that mean Walter?" Astrid asked what they had all been thinking.

"I-I don't know to tell you the truth, Walter answered with sad eyes, not until I run some more tests".

"Thank you Walter" Said a very troubled Olivia.

To her comment, Walter walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise I will do everything that I can to help you dear. I want my grandchild to be just as safe as you do." He said with a friendly half smile.

Olivia looked up and returned Walters' half smile with a curt nod of her head while simultaneously rubbing her free hand under her neck.

Peter turned to Olivia and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Walter will do everything he can to help you Olivia. You're not alone in this. We'll figure this out, together." He said squeezing her tight.

Walter had dismissed everyone to go home so that he could continue running some more tests late into the night.

Astrid had obliged, not wanting him to work all alone in the lab at night. But Walter had said it was fine and that he did his best thinking in solitude, and that besides, he lived in the lab anyway. So she didn't bother to argue with his logic and left him to his work, not without leaving him some licorice to munch on if he got hungry.

Olivia and Peter had gone home right away and decided to order in rather than going out for supper. Olivia was still very tired and weak, and they still had to unpack their bags from the stay at the hospital.

Peter decided it was best to help Olivia up to the apartment first, and then come back down to get their bags after. Olivia had argued with him that she was fine and that she was in perfect condition to lift her own bag up to her apartment. But when she lifted up the bag and started walking, an instant wave of sharp pain coursed through her body, causing her to freeze on the spot and wince in pain.

Peter, having not let her out of his sight, quickly took the bag from her and set it down. And then, like he had originally intended to do, helped her up to the apartment and when back down to retrieve the bags.

Once they were both settled in and comfortable, he decided to call Indian takeout, since Olivia already had the restaurant on speed dial.

While they waited, they both sat on the couch and popped in a movie. Olivia had quickly fallen asleep leaning against Peter. Not even an hour later the food had arrived. Not wanting to wake her up, he gently moved her so that she was resting on a pillow and went to go get the food. He decided that he would let her sleep and that she could eat it the next day. So he put her portion in the fridge and made the couch a little more comfier for her to sleep on and sat down on the chair across the couch and ate his supper.

He didn't want to leave her out of his sight. But he also didn't want to wake her. So he decided to pull out a mat and sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag next to the couch just incase she needed him. He wasn't yet tired, so he continued the movie where he had paused it and watched it until he himself had fallen asleep.

It had been a long day indeed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked Chapter 4! Now go to that little button at the bottom there, ya right there, and right some words...anything is good. and click Review!


	5. Some Good News Indeed

**Chapter 5: Some Good News Indeed**

3:47 AM is when the phone rang, waking both Peter and Olivia up from their slumber. Peter looked at his watch and then quickly got up in a frantic search to locate the phone, using his sense of hearing to guide him, as it was pitch black and he didn't want to turn on the lights so early in the morning.

He tripped over a few things, causing Olivia to call out his name and ask him if he was all right. After finally locating the phone on the dinning room table behind the couch, before it stopped ringing, Peter picked up.

"Peter, this is your father, Walter Bishop"-

"Yes Walter, I know who you are." Peter answered a little irritated but smiled at the déjà-vu. His father from a time-line ago had called him saying the exact same thing once, during a case.

"A-Anyway son, I have some important news regarding Olivia, and you must come to the lab right away." Walter added hurriedly and then hung up.

"I hate it when he does that." Peter exclaimed shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"What?" Came Olivia's raspy tired voice from the couch.

"Telling me he has something important to show us without elaborating on what it is." Peter answered with a chuckle.

"hhmhhm" Olivia agreed with a chuckle as well.

Once at the lab, Walter had Olivia and Peter sit in the two chairs in front of the desk that had been in one of the back rooms, currently used as an office, while he sat in front, like a schoolteacher.

"So…Walter, what was so important that you absolutely had to wake us up at 3: 47 in the morning for?" Peter asked yawning.

"Well, Peter, I have some very good news to tell the both of you regarding the high quantity of Cortexiphan in Olivia's system!" Walter exclaimed full of energy… that had Peter questioning what he had inhaled or consumed to keep him so energized at this time of morning.

"And? What did you find Walter?" Asked Olivia nervously.

"Well, I did some practical tests and discovered that Cortexiphan actually has regenerative properties, meaning that, if any harm were to come to you or your child, the wound would repair itself rapidly and making it like new, like you were never hurt to begin with." Walter answered matter –of-factly.

"Well, I suppose that's a plus. But what about the residual effects of the Cortexiphan? Will the drug itself actually cause Olivia or the baby harm?" Peter interrogated a little concerned.

"Well, upon running other tests and lab work, I theorize that the drug itself is not harmful to the baby, although, it might enhance certain abilities that a normal person would not have-"

"Like what Walter?" Olivia cut him off extremely worried.

"Well, I think mind control or telekinesis, like yourself, is a possibility…considering that this drug runs through the baby's veins as well." Walter answered a little too excitedly.

"I just wanted us to have a normal life, to have at least some normality. I thought having a baby would bring us that, but clearly I was wrong…"Olivia stated sadly, while looking down at the floor.

With his left hand, he pulled her chin up so that her face was level with his and that she was looking at him.

"Olivia, our lives are anything but normal, and having a baby will certainly not change that. But we will get through this like we get through everyday. We'll make it our normal. And just because our child may have the possibility of having certain "abilities", it won't change anything. We will still love him/her and those abilities will make them extremely special, just like their mom." Peter told her with utter sincerity.

Olivia's mouth formed a quick half smile and she leaned in to kiss him, which he happily imitated.

"Now, if the both of you are done, I wasn't finished talking, he said interrupting their kiss, The only thing that you have to be careful for, Olivia, is being scared, having fear. It's those emotions and those emotions that come out when they are linked to people you deeply care about that are causing you to display certain abilities. And that is potentially what causes you the most danger. You have to block out that fear. The amount of energy you expend has to be returned in full, and that's what's dangerous. I believe that's what caused your seizure. So my point is, Olivia, be careful. Don't let fear override you." Walter said feeling accomplished.

Walter stood up from his chair and added with a sly smile. "That's all I had to say, you may go back to bed now." Causing Peter to once again chuckle and roll his eyes.

Olivia let out a deep sigh of relief while looking up into the abyss. She had gotten up then and had gone up to Walter and hugged him unexpectedly. After a few seconds of initial shock, he returned the hug in full, with all the love he could offer to his friend and perhaps future daughter-in-law.

Once they had returned to the apartment, they had gone to their bed and had fallen asleep with ease. For once in her life, her mind and soul were truly at peace. She had now learnt how to protect their child as well as herself. She knew the secret to her well-being. She just had to not be scared. And with Peter's arm laying securely and protectively over her waist, she knew that it wouldn't be too difficult a challenge to overcome. Not when they would do everything together, one step at a time, every step of the way, until their child was born.

Peter, on the other hand was still worried for her. But he always would be, because that's the type of person he was. Always caring for the people he cared about, the people important to him, the people he loved. But he would be a liar if he said he wasn't more at ease with what Walter had told them. He would definitely be able to sleep better at night, knowing how to help prevent another incident from happening. In the end, he was just happy that the loves of his life, even if he didn't know one of them yet, were safe.

That night, they had shared a common dream. They had dreamt of the day their child came into the world, the day their lives would change forever, for the better. The day they shared their lives with a being entirely made by them, from two different realities. They could hardly wait.

* * *

So that was Chapter five! Sorry for any mistakes! I kinda suck with grammar... But please be some good people and review!

I will write summore, but it will be more Polivia/pregnancy fluff...Hope y'all don't mind!


End file.
